Blame It On The Sun
by Miss M Cricket
Summary: Their love affair was kept secret from all, for who would believe that the lavish Count and the paranoid Countess could ever fall in love? Syldon romance


**Blame It On The Sun**

**_Authors Note: I was re-playing my Shivering Isles expansion pack this week and it gave me lots and lots of plot bunnies. This is just one of them. This will be 10 chapters long and it is a Syldon pairing._**

_**Summary: Their love affair was kept secret from all, for who would believe that the lavish Count and the paranoid Countess could ever fall in love?**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Mad Meetings**

Haskil sighed, adjusting the parchment and his quill as he waited for the three leaders of the Shivering Isles to settle. Monthly meetings, to discuss the running of a realm, were supposed to be dry affairs, full of figures and notations. However in the Shivering Isles this was not the case.

Because when the Lord of the Shivering Isles is a Daedric prince of Madness and the other two nobles are Manic or Demented, proper meeting procedures are the first thing to go out the window. This was usually followed quickly by cheese, hurled by the Duchess of Dementia to kill any spies lurking there.

The meetings went downhill from that point.

Haskil often wondered why these meetings even took place, nothing was ever accomplished. He also often wondered, while Thadon sang softly to his inkwell and Syl hid under her chair for protection, why he was here in the realm of madness.

He also wondered, while Sheogorath balanced his cane on his nose, why he had accepted the position of steward. How had he not foreseen the stress of running a Realm inhabited completely by the insane?

"You have said here, Thadon, that you require an advanced spell-caster." Haskil said, trying to keep this latest monthly disaster on track. "Why do you need that?"

"He is trying to kill me!" Syl shrieked, leaping from her seat and trying to hurl it across the room at the hapless Thadon. Haskil silently patted himself on the back for the idea of bolting the chairs permanently to the floor.

"Am I?" Thadon said, tilting his head to the side, "Killing would stain the carpet…oooh carpet." Then the Duke of Mania, the second most powerful man in the Isles got down on his hands and knees to chew at the carpet on the ground.

Haskil rubbed his forehead. "My Lord Sheogorath," he implored, "Can you please stop him?"

"Can I? Why yes I can, quite simple actually. But will I?" His voice dropped sinisterly. Haskil gave up and the Daedric prince of Madness turned back to his latest trick, bouncing the cane on his chin.

"Syl please sit, none of us are trying to kill you." He soothed, turning to the woman of the group. She eyed him suspiciously.

"Are you one of them? The ones who hide in shadows, plotting my death? They want me dead! All of them want me dead!"

"Silly Syl." Thadon burbled. "Oooh, 'S'ses. "Silly Syl, searches simply scoring sauce." The Duke beamed at them all, oblivious to Syl's heated glare, Haskil's despair and Sheogorath finally managing to balance his cane.

"Oh I like that!" Sheogorath laughed, letting the cane fall. "Saucy Syl. suits you." He said, winking at the now glowering Duchess. "Now, now smile! Or I will have to make you." The last sentence was low and threatening.

"So Thadon." Haskil said, feeling a little desperate. "The spell-caster?"

"Oh yes! Need spells, powerful spells, will feel the rise and fall. Mmmm yes spells." The Duke, looked dreamily at the ceiling chewing on his quill.

Quietly Haskil noted on his paper about the Spell-caster. Surely there was one on the Isles, who wasn't obsessed with something else. Like the sixth element.

"What about you Syl? Do you need anything?"

She turned her black eyes to him, and he saw with a sinking feeling that she was in one of 'those' moods. The moods that often saw most of Crucible brought in for questioning and several being executed for Treason.

"I want more Dark Seducers. They are all around, assassins, murderers. They want me dead, but I won't die, not to please them!"

"All right." The Steward said, hoping to stall the Mood before she got back to her Court and asked one of the Royal Guards to slaughter Sheogorath's subjects.

Yes, being Steward to the Daedric Prince of Madness was eternally interesting, but these meetings were tiresome.

* * *

**_To Be CONTINUED..._**

* * *

_**A/N: And so ends Chapter 1, please leave a review.**_

_**Thanks**_

_**Ladyfirehair**_


End file.
